Jealousy
by lunatic2.2
Summary: Magnus Bane claims that he is not the type of being jealous. With Alec as his boyfriend he doesn t really need to have a reason, anyway, as he is the most honest and trustworthy person he has ever known. What happens, though, when Alec gets hit on in a club? (A collection of little short stories with jealous Magnus ;D)
1. Jessica

Magnus was not the type who got easily jealous. Usually he didn´t bother competitors whatsoever, he was confident enough to know he was a good catch, being not only handsome and powerful, but also an excellent companion.

Right now, however, the ugly feeling rose up inside Magnus, filling every vein of his body with venomous jealousy.

Clearly, he hadn´t pictured this day to turn out like this. Isabelle had suggested to go out clubbing and had invited all her closest friends. Which meant Jace, Clary, Simon, Alec and Magnus had accompanied her to Pandemonium where they were right now. Magnus had thought it would be fun.

He hadn´t expected some nasty dyed blonde girl with a body shaped like a model to flirt with his boyfriend as if there were no tomorrow.

„Seriously, your eyes are gorgeous. I could stare into them all night long. But doubtlessly you´ve heard that before." she said, curling her hair around a finger. Magnus felt the urge to set her locks on fire.

Alec laughed wryly. „Uhm... I guess."

„Do you come here often? I´ve never seen you before and I definitely would´ve recognized you, handsome." she went on.

„No, not really. That´s not the kind of thing I usually do." Alec answered politely and Magnus narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should wait a bit before he handed over the drink he had bought for Alec, to see if his shadowhunter boyfriend flirted back. „So, what do you usually do?"

Alec laughed a little nervously. Of course he couldn´t reveal to this stranger that he fought demons for a living.

„Uh... I like doing sports." he uttered and Magnus could see that Alec´s reservation was very appealing to the blonde girl, as he came across like the mysterious kind of guy, which a lot of girls liked. „Uh-huh. So you´re an athlete. That´s sexy." she said.  
If Alec hadn´t realized that the strange girl was flirting with him, he should´ve by now. And yet, to Magnus´ great annoyance, he didn´t do anything to reject her.

„I´m Jessica, by the way." the girl said, ogling at the shadowhunter. „You – Alec, right? – Did anyone tell you that you look like an angel? Because you do!"

And then Alec did that incredibly enchanting thing Magnus so adored at him – he threw his head back, so that the soft skin on his neck lay bare, and laughed, his eyes half-closed and lit up in amusement. It was that sort of laugh that made the sun shine brighter and the world more colourful (maybe Magnus was biaised in this matter, but it _was_ a beautiful laughter!).

It was that exact moment when Magnus decided it was time to intervene.

He approached his shadowhunter and in one quick movement he put his arm around Alec possessively, kissed him on the cheek and handed over his drink. Every single step clearly indicated that Alec belonged to _him_.

„Do not worry, blondie, I tell him every day." he said, darting a challenging glance at the girl.

The smile on the girl´s face vanished instantly. She muttered something that sounded vaguely like _damn it!_, shot Alec one last smile and left, defeated.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but Magnus would never learn what it was, because Alec´s siblings turned up beside them. „Hey, Alec. I didn´t know you had it in you. That blonde beauty you picked up – my respect!" Jace said, clapping his parabatai on the shoulder. Magnus remembered why he hadn´t liked Jace in the beginning.

„I didn´t pick her up." Alec rectified, but Jace ignored him.

„Simon and Clary are talking non-stop about some trivial mundane things. I don´t understand a bit. It´s like they´re talking in a foreign language. So. Annoying!" Isabelle informed them. „I couldn´t stand it anymore. Whatever, what´s up with you guys?" Alec gave her his typical big-brother-glance. „You _couldn´t stand it_ that you weren´t the one in the center of attention." Isabelle poked her tongue out at him in response. „Well, I came here to dance. If Simon doesn´t want to dance with me, I´m good with one of you guys. Any volunteers?" she looked at the boys expectantly.

„I don´t dance!" Alec declared promptly.

„I´m an excellant dancer, but unfortunately my highly coveted skills solely belong to Clary." Jace affirmed solemnly, seeming more than pleased with himself.

„Come on, Isabelle. As those two are impossible cowards, we´re gonna have fun alone." Magnus said, ignoring Alec completly. Izzy smiled contentedly as they headed to the dancefloor.

About an hour and three drinks later Magnus was sitting with Alec and the others at the round table in a corner of the club. After dancing with Izzy for a while, she had returned to Simon, and Magnus had chatted with Clary for a bit.

When Jace and Clary made a move to the dancefloor, Alec and Magnus were alone again.

The dark-haired shadowhunter slid closer to Magnus and turned to kiss him on the cheek, but he didn´t let him. Alec looked startled. „Something wrong?" he asked worridly.

Magnus snorted. „You were flirting with her! Don´t deny it, I saw everything. You were trying to impress her." Alec looked at him as though he wouldn´t recognize him, his blue eyes filled up with confusion.

"Is that what all this was about?" he said „I was just being polite."

„Oh? But you clearly realized she was flirting with you. Nevertheless, you didn´t send her away!" Magnus realized with mild horror that he, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, was sounding very childish, very vulnerable and worst of all – very jealous. Never in his immortal life had he felt like this before. Oh, how he hated being jealous!

Alec, his untrustworthy boyfriend, stared at him, and slowly a wide grin spread out on his face. „Magnus Bane! Can it be you are jealous?" he asked, obviously amused as hell. Magnus glared at him. „Nooo!", he said in his best dignified voice – or it was intended to sound dignified. Actually, he didn´t feel like much dignity was left in him.

„I am just friendly reminding you that you already have a boyfriend – a pretty gorgeous one, I might add."

Alec looked as though he was trying hard to suppress a laughter. „Magnus, do _I_ need to remind _you_, that I am gay? I´m not interested in _any_ girl who hits on me. Besides, I don´t want anyone else than you, you should know that by now." Alec, his beloved boyfriend, assured him.

Magnus´ mood cheered up a bit and he smiled. „I know." he said. „I guess I just don´t like seeing you with anyone other than me."

„That´s good because you won´t." Alec said, his tone light, but Magnus could sense the deep honesty in his words. There was a declaration of love hidden within them, an unspoken _I love you and I won´t ever stop loving you_. Words that made Magnus feel exceedingly happy hearing them from Alec.

Of course Magnus knew that Alec loved him. He didn´t need to be reassured about that. He trusted him whole-heartedly, after all.

Yet, even the warlock himself wasn´t immune to jealousy, especially when it came to his beloved Alexander.

Oh, well, Magnus thought, he could live with that. As long as he had exclusive rights at his blue-eyed shadowhunter, he could deal with a little bit of jealousy.

„That girl – _Jessica_ - she was right, though." he said after a moment. Alec eyed him quizzically. „You look like an angel, indeed." Magnus winked. And this time Alec´s stunning laughter was directed solely at him.


	2. Surfer Boy

Magnus was scanning the crowd for the familiar messy black hair of his shadowhunter. He was throwing a party at his loft, because he hadn´t done it for a long time, but for Alec´s sake he hadn´t invited too many people. He knew he preferred to celebrate privately. Yet, he had lost his boyfriend sometime between chatting with Catarina Loss and dancing to that mundane pop song, so now he was searching for him. Unsuccessfully so far.  
What he did find was Alec´s best friend standing in a corner, his arms crossed over his chest. „Hey, did you see Clary?" Jace asked him. He shook his head. „Did you see Alec?"

„No... – oh, wait...Can I ask you something?" Magnus narrowed his eyes in suspicion. „What?"

„How would you react if you saw Alec flirting with some other guy?"

„What?"

„How would you react-"

„I heard you." Magnus interrupted. „I just don´t see what you are implying."

Jace smirked. „It´s just a question. I´m making conversation, you know."

Magnus snorted. „You shouldn´t. You´re terrible at it."

Jace shrugged. „I´m just saying. You weren´t excactly delighted when that blonde chick hit on him in _Pandemonium_." Magnus raised an eyebrow. „Are you indicating that I, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, is capable of displaying or even _feeling_ such a childish emotion like _jealousy_?"

„You don´t have to say your academic title. I know you are oh so powerful," Jace mocked him. „I am _indicating_ that you will be jealous when you see _this_." With a nodd he pointed behind Magnus, to the opposite side of the room. „Turn around." Jace said.

And he did.

He saw Alec standing there with his back towards Magnus, glass in hand, and with him was a dark blonde, broad-shouldered guy talking to him. Magnus watched him closely. He was good-looking, the surferboy type, and he was a mundane. Probably he possessed the Sight, or else he wouldn´t be here with all the Shadowhunters and Downworlders at a party. And apparently he got along well with Alec. He was just telling him something that made Alec laugh. Magnus narrowed his eyes.

„What? They are just talking." he said to Jace. „It´s totally harmless. Besides I´m not the type of being jealous." Jace shot him a superior smile. „So you wouldn´t mind at all if Surfer Boy touched Alec´s ass?"

„No, I would be perfectly fine with – what?" Magnus´ cat-eyes widened as he realized what Jace had said. Their particular gold-green colour glowed as he turned to look at his shadowhunter. And indeed, the other guy´s hand was on Alec´s butt. He was whispering something into Alec´s ear, but honestly, Magnus didn´t see why he had to rub against him like that in the process.  
Magnus decided right then and there that he _hated_ Surfer Boy.

Alec, after a shocked moment, startled backwards, tearing himself away from Surfer Boy´s touch, and spilling the content of his glass all over himself.

Magnus smirked scornful at the sight of Surfer Boy suffering his rebuff.  
From the distance he watched how Alec was still trying to clear up his shirt which was all wet from the spilled liquid. Surfer Boy was taking a step towards him, but Magnus wouldn´t allow that.  
With a quick snap he let his magic work and Surfer Boy froze in his movement. It was quite funny to look at. How his hand was still in the air, reached out to touch Alec´s arm, his expression as if made of stone. He didn´t look very handsome in this state, Magnus thought contentedly.

Just then, Alec looked up, instantly stopped fighting with his wet t-shirt and looked puzzled at the frozen Surfer Boy.

„Now you convinced me." said Jace sarcastically, who had moved next to Magnus. Magnus glared at him. „People who touch my shadowhunter will be highly punished." he said with dignity.  
„You should print that on a shirt." Jace snorted. Magnus thought he might approve of the idea.

Alec, who had spotted Magnus by now, shot him a glance that said: _Magnus, what the hell did you do? _

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and shrugged. He couldn´t see why Alec knew instantly that this was Magnus´ doing. It could have as well been another warlock, Catarina maybe, who decided she was a good friend for Magnus, protecting his boyfriend from charmers other than him.

„I´m pretty sure turning a helpless mundane into stone because he flirted with Alec is against the law." Jace remarked not very helpful.

„Good thing my boyfriend is the son of the Consul." Magnus retorted as Alec approached them.

„Magnus, _turn him back_!" Alec hissed under his breath as soon as he reached them. Magnus´ satisfied expression didn´t change. „One more minute, darling. He needs to learn a lesson." Alec looked at his parabatai for support, but Jace shook his head. _Keep me out of this,_ he communicated with his eyes. Alec sighed. „Magnus, please turn him back!"

The warlock rolled his eyes like a stubborn child whose mother scolded him for being mean to other kids. „If you insist." He said and another snap released Surfer Boy from his spell. The guy continued his movement but to his great confusion the arm grabbed nothing but thin air since Alec wasn´t standing in front of him anymore.

Jace, Magnus and Alec made a move towards him.

„Whoa, how did you do that? You were just standing next to me, and in a second you were over there." Surfer Boy gesticulated frantically with both puzzlement and admiration. „Magic." Magnus explained dryly. „It´s a simple trick. I wanted to stop you from macking on Alec. I couldn´t stand it anymore." Jace shot him a knowing glance. Magnus ignored him.

„Why? Do you find two guys flirting disgusting? And here I thought a magician who dresses like a male Lady Gaga should be a bit more open-minded." Surfer Boy said. He looked at Magnus provocatively.

„Who´s Lady Gaga?" Alec asked, honestly confused.

„It´s _warlock_, not magician." Magnus clarified, ignoring Alec´s question completly. „And my style of clothing has earned me many flatterers and enviers."

„Wait – I didn´t flirt with you!" said Alec, obviously realizing just now that Surfer Boy assumed there would be mutual interest between the two. Surfer Boy eyed him with utter disbelief. „Oh, come on! You´d be putty in my hands by now, if this Son Goku wannabe hadn´t pissed on my parade. It was just a matter of time until I hooked you up."

If Magnus weren´t busy evaluating whether he should magically tar and feather Surfer Boy or if it was a waste of his powers, he would have laughed at the shocked expression Alec made. Jace, however, was amused as hell. For some reason he was still standing with them, watching them without being any help. „You need some popcorn?" Magnus asked him, not-so-subtly telling him to leave. Jace shook his head, seemingly feeling very modest and self-satisfied, but he didn´t move a bit.

„For your information.", Magnus began, directing his words to Surfer Boy again. He tried very hard to sound patient. „This incredible stupid hottie of a shadowhunter is TAKEN. Not. Available. Especially for you. And if you don´t go immediately, I´ll find a way to throw you out of this house, but I can´t promise you´ll be in the same state then as you are now."  
Surfer Boy opened his mouth for a witty reply, but Jace stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. „Dude, if I were you I would run. A weedy mundane like you can´t compete with a warlock like him, trust me." he recommended. Fortunately for him, Surfer Boy really left after that and Magnus could breathe out again.

„Don´t look so smug. You were acting like a diva." Alec said. Magnus just shrugged. „There are worse things.", he said grinning. „You flirting with Surfer Boy, for example. What is it with you and blondes?"

Alec narrowed his eyes. „I didn´t flirt with him!"  
Of course Magnus knew that. Nevertheless it bothered him slightly that his boyfriend was being hit on almost everytime they were in public. Especially by blonde people. Maybe he should stop buying Alec new clothes, he thought. The old sweaters were terrible, but at least Alec didn´t attract so many people when he wore them. Or maybe he should put a glamour on the shadowhunter so that his doubtlessly handsome appearance was completly hidden for strangers, Magnus mused. It would spare him a lot of trouble indeed.

„Magnus?" Alec interrupted his train of thoughts. „Could you please get me a new shirt? It´s a bit wet, you know."  
Magnus smirked. „I don´t know. I kind of enjoy the view of you in a wet t-shirt."

Alec didn´t reply to this. He simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

„Come on, darling. You know you owe me now, after your treacherous flirt with Surfer Boy."

Alec looked exasparated. „I didn´t flirt with him – oh, by the Angel! Magnus, I´m sure we´ll find another way for me to make up for this." He leaned forward and whispered something into the warlock´s ear, so that Jace couldn´t hear what he was saying.

Magnus lifted one brow. „Sounds much better to me." And with a wave of his hand the wet shirt switched places with a fresh button-down.

Alec looked pleased.  
Thankfully, he couldn´t see the writing printed on the back of his shirt that made Jace laugh out loud.


	3. Mr Gorgeous

„The guy over there bought you that drink." the bartender said and placed a glass full of some dark liquid in front of the three boys.

Magnus, Alec and Jace looked at each other.

„How nice of him." Jace said as he reached for the drink at the same time Magnus did.

The warlock shot him a pitiful glance. „Oh, wonderboy." he said. „Do you seriously believe this one´s for you? Look at that guy." he gestured towards the young man sitting at the bar in a short distance, smiling at them. He was dark-haired, well-built and had a three-day beard that made him look even more interesting. He kind of reminded him of one of the Hemsworth-brothers. „He definitely looks like he wants to try out some magic." The warlock said, wiggling his fingers suggestively, sending out a few sparks of blue light.

Alec cleared his throat to catch his attention. „There´s your boyfriend sitting right next to you!" he reminded him.

But the other two ignored him. Jace rolled his eyes at Magnus, showing him how ridiculous he found it that Magnus was being hit at while he himself was left aside. „Oh, come on. He rather wants to get a taste of the neverending stamina of a nephilim."

„You have a girlfriend. And you´re not even into men." Alec´s words went unheard.

„So you´re saying that Mr Gorgeous would prefer a dull blonde teenage boy over my magnificent self? You´ve got to be kidding." Magnus flashed a superior smile.

„Mr Gorgeous?" Alec squeaked.

„I´m saying everyone would prefer me over you. Look at me. I´m the epitome of sexiness. The word _sexy_ has been invented solely for me, because they ran out of adjectives for describing my incredible good looks." Jace crossed his arms over his chest and showed a rather self-satisfied expression.

Magnus snorted. „The word _sexy_ has been used to describe me centuries before you were even born. Another word would be _excessively hot stuff_."

Alec put his elbow onto the bar and rested his head on his hand. „Does anyone care I am here?"

„Apparently someone does.", said the bartender. He was busy drying up a beer mug, while watching the three of them with an amused grin. „For your information: The drink was for you. _The steamy one with the blue eyes next to the blonde and the Asian_, he said. Seems like you´re the only one of you three who made an impression."

Alec´s eyes widened. For a moment, he was too surprised to react. Then he grinned and turned around. His friends had gotten silent and stared at Alec as if they´d just remembered his existence.  
„Excuse me, what was that about being sexy?" Alec said.

Magnus´ lip twitched up into a small smirk. „I should´ve known." he muttered.

Jace sat back down on a bar chair. „So. Not. Fair." he said.

The guy who looked like Chris Hemsworth winked at Alec and waved a hand at him. Alec gave him a weak smile, but shoved the glass away from him. He leaned forward so that the bartender could hear him. „Tell him ´thank you` from me, but I´m not interested. I am already in a perfectly good relationship." The bartender nodded and headed to the dark-haired guy. From the distance they could only see that they exchangend some words, before the guy looked up at Alec again. He nodded understandingly, shrugged and left his place at the bar.

Alec looked at Magnus and Jace proudly. „See, that´s how it´s done." he said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. „You´re one to talk. I didn´t see you rejecting Surfer Boy or Jessica last week. You seem to forget that you already have a handsome boyfriend a lot lately."

Alec frowned. „Hey, I didn´t do anything!"

„Yes – that´s the problem, darling!"

Jace laughed out lout. „Don´t mind him, Alec, he´s just being jealous."

„I´m not!" Magnus claimed. „It just bothers me when Alec casts an eye at someone other than me."

Jace put a hand on Magnus´ shoulder. „Dude, this is jealousy."

Alec tried very hard to fight the urge to smile widely. A jealous Magnus was something he rather liked. It even gave him a proper answer to why Magnus had been so... intense after the last party.  
Alec made a mental note to himself: _Possessive Magnus is passionate Magnus_.  
It was an information he could use for his own benefit – not that he´d do something that egoistic. Though it can´t be faulted if both of them could profit from it, he decided.

„Well, if I gave you the impression that I even had the slightest interest in _Surfer Boy_, how you call him, I´m sorry. I just really didn´t realize he´d be so pushy, and maybe I would´ve realized earlier if not for the amount of wine I had drunk..." he said. „But well, I´m not that good at that flirting-stuff anyway." he added in a low voice.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. „Oh really?" he asked incredulously. „Sorry to break it to you sweetie, but in fact you´re an excellent flirter. Remember that time in Venice when you-"

Jace´s coughs interrupted him violently. „I´m afraid this happy memory will lead to something I obviously don´t want to hear. So please change the subject, because we agreed that this would be a guys night out and not a date night where Jace is the fifth wheel. You better tone it down now, thank you very much!"

Magnus smirked. „I don´t mind. Then we´ll catch up on all those controlled feelings later, that makes it even more intense if you know what I mean."

Jace´s expression was one of pure horror. „Why Magnus? Just why?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, so this is rather a filler with a bit of jealous Alec for a change. I´m not too pleased with this chapter, but I wanted to post it still, because I´ve been writing on it for what feels like ages. I´m kind of in a writer´s block, so I´d really appreciate reviews or PMs with some ideas for how I could continue this story. Well, that´s it. Hope you like the chapter anyway :) **


	4. Goth Boy

**A/N: Thanks a lot for _RedCoral_, ****_cheesekun_**** and _MrsMagnusB _**** who gave me ideas for two more chapters. This one´s for _MrsMagnusB_****. Hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Magnus put a hand on his hips and glanced around. He was standing near the entrance of _Pandemonium, _blocking the way for the people behind him who glared at him, but he couldn´t care less.

_This is pointless,_ he thought sighing. _Jace is a jerk and he just wants to drive you up the wall. _

He honestly didn´t know why he was playing in the blonde´s hands like that. Once again he took out his phone and looked at the text message he had received half an hour ago.

_You better come to Pandemonium right away.  
Your sweet innocent Shadowhunter is being naughty without you._  
– _Jace _

Magnus rolled his eyes. He didn´t know what he expected. Maybe he just wanted to come partying a little. Yep, that´s it. Totally harmless. He wasn´t here to check on his boyfriend, no, absolutely not. Because he trusted him. And no way in hell was he going to be jealous... again.

When he finally spotted the blackhaired shadowhunter, he had to reconsider his thoughts.  
Alec was sitting with his back to him at the bar, chatting with a gothic styled guy. Fine, so far. Nothing´s wrong with talking. As long as it stayed at just talking.  
Magnus certainly didn´t like the way Alec was caressing Goth Boys chest, though.

Oh hell, he probably just wiped away a fuzz from his shirt. Still harmless.

In his pocket he felt his mobile phone vibrating. He picked it out.

_Seems like you´re getting rivalry over there. _

Magnus´ head jerked up and his eyes met the stupid golden and totally not beautiful ones of Jace. He narrowed his eyes as Alec´s _parabatai_ waved a hand at him from the distance, smirking. Oh, he so wanted to slap him right now.

_You´re an incredibly stupid shadowhunting idiot. And I hate you.  
I am very conscious of the fact that I could outgun every rival  
blindfolded and with my hands behind my back.  
Goth Boy is nothing compared to me.  
Btw, I hate you._

He texted back. After a moment he added:

_And I´m fine with Alec talking to another guy.  
Doesn´t bother me, if you ever thought so._

Not at all! He was so fine. Cheerful, in fact. Very very cheer- …

OH. MY. GOD. He did not!

Magnus bit on his lip hard. He was fuming.  
Well, _fuming_ wasn´t the right word. Actually he was pretty composed – although he had every right to be angry at his boyfriend right now!

Alec apparently was oblivious to the fact that he had a jaw-dropping warlock boyfriend as he was leaning in to the touch of Goth Boy.  
There was a parameter of the appropriate proximity one can have to a stranger.  
To a boyfriend (or girlfriend) there were no limits. A _boyfriend_ can come so close that it seemed like the two partners were melting into one personality. A sibling can hug you, maybe kiss you on the cheek, as well as a close friend can.  
Strangers, however, weren´t allowed into that particular zone of intimacy. Goth Boy was currently crossing the invisible line. And Alec let him.

_Yeah, I take it you´re totally fine._

Jace that bastard. Magnus decided to ignore him and his idiotic grin and made his way towards his shadowhunter instead of showering Jace with insults. Seemed like Alec deserved them more at the moment anyway.  
He didn´t turn his eyes away of Alec as he came nearer and nearer, shouldering his way determinedly through the crowd. He narrowed his eyes to slits and couldn´t hold back a gasp as Goth Boy placed a hand at the back of Alec´s head to pull him closer – and kissed his neck.

„Alexander Gideon Lightwood." he called out furiously and he saw Alec freeze. With a quick movement he gripped the hands of Goth Boy and pushed him away, not letting go of his harsh grip. Then he turned his head towards Magnus.

Magnus searched Alec´s face for guilt, which he _should_ feel, a great trackload of guilt at that. Instead he found Alec just looking at him in utter confusion as if he had just disrupted his plan.

„Magnus! You- you´re not supposed to be here!" he said and his blue eyes were suddenly filled with fear. Magnus set his mouth into a thin line. „I´m sorry if I interrupted you. You appear to be very... occupied." he spit out.

„What?" Alec said, genuinely confused and Magnus felt like something was going very very wrong.  
Alec´s eyes widened with sudden realization. „Oh, you think – oh, no! That´s not it. Definitely not!" As he spoke the words his grip on Goth Boy relinquished and he turned around so that he stood no longer with his back towards Magnus. It was like he was building a wall between Magnus and the stranger.  
„Oh? So you weren´t about to let Goth Boy into Second Base?" Alec let out a nervous laugh. „No, Magnus, listen..."

„Wait, what did you say his name was?" Goth Boy asked Magnus all of a sudden. His features were sharp, Magnus noticed, and he smelled bad, like rusty metal. Up close he didn´t look attracive at all and Magnus wondered how he had been able to seduce Alec.  
„Alec. Alec Lightwood. And he´s not single by the way-" Magnus wanted to say so much more, but he was cut short as the ugly Goth Boy recoiled from Alec as if he had been burned by his mere proximity. „You´re a shadowhunter!" he hissed and Alec, with immeasurable speed, turned around and went after Goth Boy, pulling out his seraph blade in the movement. „Yes. Yes, I am." he growled.

„And he´s not the only one." Jace had appeared out of nowhere behind Goth Boy, making it impossible for him to escape. Goth Boy looked like a trapped mouse by now. And Magnus – Magnus was simply too stunned to react. With an odd fascination he watched as Goth Boy´s body shifted, his chest became wider so that his shirt was ripped into pieces and his skin changed into a hideous muddy-green colour. His face was no longer the face of a man.  
It was a demon.

Somewhere, at the back of his mind, Magnus thought he should have seen it. But unfortunately, he had been too absorbed in his jealousy to notice.

He heard a slicing sound, like a whip being flung through the air, and the demon – an Eidolon, apparently – fell to his feet. Magnus noticed that the sound had indeed been a whip, just as he saw Isabelle standing there, looking down at the writhing figure smugly.  
In almost accurate simultaneity, Alec and Jace´s seraph blades hurtled down towards the Eidolon demon, finishing him off and a second later, all that was left of Goth Boy was a heap of ashes.

„That ran smoothly." Jace remarked. Alec shot him an incredulous glance. Isabelle tossed her hair back and draw a visible rune on herself, to remove her glamour. „I think we deserve some fun. A good party after slaying demons is always the best way to end a day."

Magnus, who was still staring at the three shadowhunters open-mouthed, finally managed to shake off his frozen state. „Can _someone_ please explain to me what the hell is going on?" he shouted out.

Alec turned around. „Yeah, you owe me an explanation, too. Why are you here? You endangered our mission." he sighed. „Magnus, I was worried something could happen to you."

Magnus lifted an eyebrow. „Oh, please, it´s not as if I couldn´t defend myself. And as for your question: you should ask that Jace. He told me to come."

Alec turned around again and looked at his _parabatai_ in disbelief. Jace just shrugged. „Oh, well, I was bored." he said simply.

„You were _bored_?" Magnus scowled at him.  
„However, that doesn´t answer my question at all. Why were you flirting with Goth Boy and why was he a demon? Do I have to worry about becoming infected with demon pox in the future?"

Alec stared at him, bewildered.

„Demon pox? Does that even exist?" Isabelle asked curiously.

„It does." Magnus said. „In fact, one of your ancestors had been rather keen on becoming infected, but that is a long story. Though, there is a song –"

„By the Angel, what are you talking about?" Alec asked. Magnus was mildly offended that he interrupted his interesting anecdote so rudely.

„Honey, I am the one who should be angry. Which I still am, by the way. Although it strikes me that there is a slight misunderstanding in here." he gave Jace an accusing sideglance.

Isabelle who was the only one who was seeing through _and_ cared to explain, began to speak. „There´s nothing to worry about, Magnus. We were called to _Pandemonium_ to find and slay a demon, which, as you can see, we did. But before killing it, we had to gather some important information for the Clave, and no, we´re not allowed to talk about it. Alec was simply the one who had to lure him, which was," she glanced at her brother who nodded. „successful. No betrayal going on here."

Magnus let out a breath of relief. „Good – Not that I thought you betrayed me, Alec! I was just... a bit..."

„Jealous." Jace offered. Magnus narrowed his eyes at him.  
„Why did it have to be Alec who lured the demon?" he asked, partly because he wanted to change the subject and partly because he really wanted to know. Alec shrugged. „It was supposed to be Izzy, but he appeared to be... kind of more interested in me."

Magnus grinned. „However obnoxious Goth Boy was – he definitely had taste.", Izzy elbowed him. „What? I didn´t say you don´t look beautiful. It´s just that I have a certain preference for your brother." Izzy snorted, but he could see her laughing.

„And as for you," he turned to Jace. „If I were you, I would lock myself in my room and dare not to fall asleep, because my vengeance will be more terrifying than your worst nightmare coming to life."

Jace remained in his posture of indifference. „I have no fear in me, warlock, for I am the slayer of Abaddon and Quakie the duck."

„Simon slew Abaddon." Alec corrected matter-of-factly whereas Izzy looked concerned. „Jace, what did you do to a duck?" she asked warily. Jace crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her, clearly pleased with himself. „Just what it deserved." he said vaguely.

„And you named it Quakie?" Alec raised an eyebrow at him. „Doesn´t sound very intimidating, if you ask me."

Jace´s smile fell. „But it is. It´s the evil sound ducks make when they prepare for an attack."

Magnus smirked diabolically. „You just gave me the perfect idea for my revenge." he announced.

Jace suddenly looked sick.

* * *

**A/N: I had no idea for why they had to get some information from the demon, so I let Isabelle say they weren´t allowed to tell Magnus. And Jace is probably not that mean, but I like him teasing Magnus, so I let it happen ;P**

**I hope what I wrote made sense, and if not I don´t really care :P**

**I´m going to work on at least one more chapter, but I don´t know when I can update, because I´m going on holiday soon :)**

**So, till then, have fun ;)**


	5. Ryan

**A/N: This chapter and the next one are for _cheesekun_ and _RedCoral _with Alec trying to get some jealousy out of Magnus intentionally. I made two versions out of this idea because my first one didn´t get so well (in my opinion at least). This chapter is the not-so-good-one, but the next will follow soon after ;). (****Sorry if Alec is a bit OOC here...) Hope you enjoy though :)  
**

* * *

**Alec POV**

Magnus eyed Alec with a judging expression. „Couldn´t you have dressed better for one night? Is that too much to ask for?"

Alec took a deep breath. „What do you mean? It´s the best sweater I have." he tried to lift the mood with an ironic comment, but Magnus just snorted.

Of course he understood that Magnus was stressed today and the clients had left him pissed off and everything, but did really have to be that cranky? The way Magnus treated him right now was unnerving and his bad mood started to rub off on him more and more.

„Alec, hurry, the others are waiting for us. For a shadowhunter you´re freaking slow!"

Alec would have laughed if not for the harsh tone with that Magnus had spoken to him. „_The others_ can wait a bit longer, it doesn´t kill them." he retorted. He didn´t want to go to _Pandemonium_ in the first place, so he could as well delay their arrival a little bit. At the beginning of the day he had hoped for a nice, cozy evening on the couch, snuggling up to his boyfriend under blankets watching a random mundane movie.  
But then Izzy had called, having this brilliant idea to go out partying with the gang... again! And then one rude client after the other had visited Magnus, who got more annoyed by the minute.  
The evening Alec had planned was ruined.

The shadowhunter put his hands in his pants pocket and followed his boyfriend reluctantly. When they arrived at _Pandemonium_ Magnus immediately left Alec to talk to Clary and Simon who were the only ones of their friends that were findable.  
Alec sighed and made a move towards the bar to allow himself a drink. Or two.  
Meanwhile he pondered about a way he could somehow make the night turn to good account.

„Hey, Alec!" It was Izzy who had been sneaking up on him out of nowhere. Alec cursed under his breath.  
„Oh my, why so fretted? Is something up?" she asked. Alec sighed. „No, nothing. That´s kind of the problem." he muttered.  
„Ah, I see." Izzy nodded understandingly which caused Alec to straighten himself. „No! That´s not what I meant." he said, maybe too quickly, because Izzy´s brows shot up. Alec glowered at her. „I mean that Magnus and I have a little fight. Nothing serious, but I had hoped –"  
„That you´d get laid tonight." His sister cut in and nodded knowingly.

Alec´s eyes widened. „ISABELLE!"

She laughed. „Come on, we both know it´s true. Now with Magnus being mad at you your chances are a little off. I see why you´re so upset."

Alec looked more horrified by the minute. „Iz, I really don´t want to talk with you about my sex life. That´s just... not good."

Isabelle laughed. „I get it. Just let me tell you one more thing: if you make Magnus jealous, he´ll forget about whatever you´ve been quarreling about and your day is saved, if you know what I mean." she winked at him.

Alec gulped. „That´s nonsense. That will rile him up even more."

Izzy grinned. „Exactly." she said. „You can give it a try."

Alec showed her his best scowl but stayed silent, too shocked for a smart comeback. Instead he decided to ignore her and took another gulp of his drink.

„Oh damnit! Sorry!" he heard a voice from beside him. He looked up to see that someone had appeared at the place next to him and had spilled some of his beer on the bar. A part of his sleeve was wet now.

„It´s not a big deal." Alec said. He wanted to turn away again.  
But then he took a closer look at that guy and realized he was _really_ good looking. Like _smokin_´.

Izzy smirked at him suggestively, before she left them alone.  
Alec hesitated. Should he really do that?

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Magnus standing at some distance still talking to Clary. Isabelle had grabbed Simon and dragged him to the dancefloor where he was bobbing to the music rather awkwardly.

Alec bit his lip. He was somewhat mad that his boyfriend ignored him so resolutely and he had counted on getting some time alone with Magnus in the night. It had been a stressful day for him as well. But did he complain? (Well, maybe a bit.)

_You can give it a try. _

Izzy´s voice echoed in his head. He couldn´t get the thought out of his mind. Alec looked over to the sandy blond boy next to him. The guy caught his glance and shot him a polite smile which Alec returned.  
„Now that you spilled your drink, I could buy you a new one." he suggested bluntly.  
The guy smiled weakly. „Not necessary." he said. Alec peeked at his boyfriend who was in just the right position to oversee the bar where Alec was sitting and chatting with the fair-haired beauty. „I insist.", he said, not willing to give up his plan just yet.

For the first time, the other guy looked Alec directly into the eyes. He seemed confused.  
„I... I´m not sure, are you trying to hit on me? Because I´m not... I´m straight. Sorry." the blonde said.

Alec´s grin just turned wider. „That´s perfect."

The guy next to him looked even more puzzled. „You do know what being straight means, right? It says that I am not attracted to guys. I only fancy girls." He shrugged apologetically.  
Alec blinked. „Right." he said. „I-I know that. It´s just..." he sighed. „Can I ask you a favour?"

The blond eyed him warily, clearly uneasy about what was coming next.  
Alec laughed nervously. „It´s nothing too awkward, I swear! I´d need you to kind of act as if flirting with me so that my boyfriend gets jealous... Does that sound crazy? I bet it does. Okay, forget about it –"

„I´m in!" the blond boy interrupted him suddenly.

Alec was dumbfounded. „Really?"

The guy grinned. „Yeah. I like drama. Sounds like fun." he said. „I´m Ryan, by the way." he offered Alec a hand which he took after a startled moment. „I´m Alec."

Ryan looked around the room. „So who´s the lucky guy? I´d like to know who I´m competing with." Alec laughed. He gave the bartender a sign to get a new beer for Ryan as a thank-offering for his favor, before opening his mouth to answer.

„Alexander!" A familiar voice came from the other side of him. „Who´s that guy?" Magnus leaned over the bar so that he was able to scrutinize Ryan completely and was still in close body contact with Alec to mark his territory.  
But Alec was determined to cold-shoulder him, if only temporarily. So he just gave Magnus a short glance over his shoulder before turning his attention back to Ryan. „That´s Ryan. Ryan, this is Magnus, my... _friend_."

Ryan did his best to not laugh out loud. Alec shared a look with him and he understood. Both of them ignored Magnus´ gasp at how Alec called him _a friend_.

„Sorry for the interruption. What were you saying?"

Ryan cleared his throat. „Uhm... I said you are really good looking."

Alec raised an eyebrow at him. _A little bit more subtle, _he mouthed. Ryan bit his lip.

„Thanks. Well, you´re too." Alec said. _What was that about nothing awkward? _he thought.

„Sorry, that was the worst pick-up line in the history of bad pick-up lines." Ryan chuckled. „Forget about that. I wanted to ask you if you do sports, because you seem to be fit."

Alec nodded. He assumed the guy to be a mundane, so he couldn´t tell him he was training daily to fight demons. „I do all sorts of things. From sparring to just jogging, simply to stay in form."

„Ah, that´s cool." said Ryan. „I play football. I´m the quarterback, they say it´s a real chick magnet to be in this position... uh, dude magnet in my case..." he added when Alec shot him a warning look.

Alec did everything to hold back a laugh. „I can see how that works."

„There is a party my football team is throwing next Friday. It´s an outdoor event and I´d like you to come if you have time."

„Sounds good. I think my sister would love –" Ryan put a hand on Alec´s knee and looked him right in the eyes, making him shut up. „Actually I hoped you would come alone." he whispered. His voice was just loud enough for Magnus to hear it too.

„Sure." he answered. „I´m glad you invited me"

Behind him Alec could felt how Magnus retreated from his place at the bar.  
Suddenly he feared that he´d gone too far. Maybe this was a mistake. Of course it was, stupid Lightwood! It was a stupid idea from his stupid sister and he should´ve never –

Alec breathed out as he saw Magnus reappearing on the other side of Ryan. He was staring icily at Ryan´s back and if looks could kill, then Ryan would have a big problem right now.

Alec grinned. Maybe the plan wasn´t that bad after all.

„You know," Alec started. He was looking directly at Magnus while speaking, his blue eyes sparkling. „I always had a thing for blonds. It´s my – how do they say? Kryptonite?!" He had overheard the word from Simon, when he said that Izzy in gear was his kryptonite.

At that Magnus looked up and met his gaze. And it seemed as if he was slowly understanding what was going on. His cat-like eyes shone darkly when his lip twitched up in a dark smirk.

„It wakes the desire in me to run my finger through your hair." he went on, not averting his eyes from Magnus for a second. Ryan snickered silently. „Go ahead." he said.

Magnus inhaled sharply as Alec reached out to touch Ryan´s hair. Alec had a hard job stopping himself from laughing which was only more difficult since Ryan´s face reddened from laughing all the time.  
„If you ever want to continue this in a more private area," Ryan said as soon as he was sure his voice wouldn´t drip with amusement. He took a napkin and scribbled something on it before handing it over to Alec.

„Here´s my number. Feel free to call me whenever you are in desperate need for a fair head." With that he stood up, and ran a hand over Alec´s shoulder as he left. But there wasn´t a number on the napkin, Alec realized when he looked at it. It was a short text.

_I hope I was a help tonight ;)  
Tell your boyfriend I´m sorry.  
Ryan_

He smiled softly as he read, though for another reason Magnus might be thinking.

Alec locked eyes with Magnus while he pouched the napkin into his pants pocket. Magnus grabbed Alec´s hand hard before he could reach for his glass.  
„Don´t think you can get away with this so easily.", he growled. „I can see through you, Shadowhunter. Flirting with someone else in front of my eyes. Nasty!" Alec gulped. Magnus was standing too close to resist. Alec was about to give in to his touch as the warlock stepped away. He hadn´t loosen his grip so that he was dragging Alec directly out of the club and into a deserted alleyway.  
There he pushed Alec up against the wall, cold stone pressed against his back but he couldn´t care less because Magnus was kissing him fiercely and every anger or disappointment or stress he had felt this day drained out of him.  
„Magnus," he said a little breathlessly in between two kisses. „Portal." It were only two words he could voice, but it was enough. He didn´t see what Magnus was doing with his hands through the haze of lust that was occupying him, he only recognized they weren´t _on_ him anymore.  
Just before the lack of contact became unbearable, Magnus´ hands were at his shoulders again and he pushed him against the wall again, only this time there was no stone at his back, and he felt like falling through air. A second later he landed on the hardwood floor of Magnus´ loft and his boyfriend fell on top of him. „Bedroom?" he asked, but Magnus shook his head. „Too far away."

Alec´s chuckle was cut off by Magnus´ lips on his.  
„Now what was that about blonds?" Magnus asked in a low voice.  
„So... unattractive!" Alec said and he saw Magnus nodding approvingly.  
„And?"  
Alec´s head was so light and it was hard to think a coherent thought. „And..." he started. „You´re the best boyfriend in the world and I can be grateful to have you?"  
„That´s right, darling. That´s all I wanted to hear." the warlock murmured before leaning down again and pressing his body against his boyfriend.

_Izzy´s a genius. _Alec thought._ But I sure as hell won´t ever tell her. _

He would tell Magnus later that Ryan didn´t actually give him his number_. _He´dalso tell him that Ryan was straight.

But before that he would enjoy the rest of the night whole-heartedly and learn once more how intense Magnus got when he was jealous.

* * *

**A/N: Any similarities with Clace´s DSAS are unintentional ;D **


	6. Sexy Barista

**A/N: So here´s the alternate chapter, as promised. This time in Magnus´ POV. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

„You´re not jealous? Not at all?" Alec sounded doubtful.

Magnus shrugged. „Nope." he said.  
Honestly, he didn´t know why he was even asking. Or how he came up with this subject anyway. They had just been talking about whether Chinese food or pizza was the best fast food and somehow their conversation had taken a turn towards Magnus´ tendancy of being jealous. Which didn´t even exist in Magnus´ opinion.  
Alec raised his eyebrows. „Oh? And what was that at _Pandemonium_ three days ago?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes at him. _Damn Lightwood bringing that up again_, he thought.  
„What? That was nothing. I just hate being in the dark about what you and your shadowhunter buddies are planning." That was only a part of the truth. He just didn´t like to tell Alec what he had really been feeling about that obnoxious _Goth Boy _back then.

„Aha.", Alec said. „And last Friday with that blonde guy at your party?"

Magnus clenched his teeth as the image of _Surfer Boy_ crossed his mind. He was still pissed whenever he thought of that bastard, but he couldn´t show it right now. He was going to prove something to his boyfriend. So he just took another sip of his mocha latte to let the sweet hot liquid help him calm down.  
„He wasn´t invited." was his nochalant answer.

Alec laughed. „That´s why you threw him out? Am I supposed to believe that?"

Magnus shrugged again. „I won´t command you what to believe and what not. I simply _recommend_ you to believe the truth."

Alec huffed. „Then will you? Tell me the truth?"

„I always do, Alexander."

„Oh, do you? So what was it with that girl back then – _Jessica_?"

Magnus stared at him. „It seems suspicious to me that you still remember her name." he said and Alec gave him that sort of glance that said he knew he was trying to change the subject, diverting attention from himself to Alec. Magnus sighed. He knew him just too well.  
„I remember her name because you mentioned it like ten times throughout the last week." he shook his head. „Now stop giving me silly excuses and just admit that you can get jealous. Come on, it´s not a big deal. I am jealous too. There. I said it. Your turn." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the seat looking at the warlock expectantly.  
Magnus directed his gaze down towards the cup that was now empty. He avoided the clear blue eyes that were still staring at him persistently. The stubbornness he usually adored at his boyfriend turned out to be rather unnerving at the moment.  
„I´m not going to make any sort of confession before I have another cup of coffee in my hands." he said, ignored Alec´s groan and signalled the barista to come over.

It was a very beautiful girl, a latina with long dark curls and a smile to die for. Magnus noticed her beauty, it couldn´t be ignored even if you already were in a relationship.  
„What can I get you?"  
Magnus peeked at Alec out of the corner of his eyes. He wasn´t paying attention, just playing with a button of his shirt that was about to come off.  
_Maybe I should make him pay attention_, Magnus thought slyly. He looked up again to the exotic beauty and smirked.  
„I´d like another mocha, please. I like them brown and sweet, you must know."  
At that Alec looked up. _So who´s the jealous one now_, Magnus thought, certain of his victory.

The barista muttered something that sounded vaguely like an annoyed _„Never heard that one before"_ and Alec chuckled. It was the worst thing he could have possibly done because it didn´t only wound Magnus´ pride but did also catch the attention of the barista. Her gaze fell on Alec and her whole face lit up which made her look even more attractive.  
Magnus realized his victory wasn´t as certain as he had deemed it to be. On the contrary. It was as far away as it could be.

„And you Sir? Do you want anything?" she asked, her voice as sweet as sugar. Alec smiled politely at her. „No, thanks. I´m fine."  
The latina seemed slightly disappointed. „Well, if you change your mind, I´m always at your service." she winked at him and her gaze trailed down his body far too wanton for Magnus´ taste. Alec was about to shake his head as the ghost of an idea popped up in his eyes. Magnus shot him a warning glance but his boyfriend apparently decided to ignore it.  
„Actually..." he started, causing the latina to turn around again. „There is something I want."

She smirked. „Whatever it is Sir. Your wish is my command." her words were not more than a whisper by the end of the sentence and Magnus felt his hair stand on end. Suddenly the beauty of the dark-haired girl wasn´t a treat for the eyes anymore. If she appeared to be a nice young lady minutes before, she transformed more and more into a _Jezebel _who was a thorn in Magnus´ flesh, trying to steal his boyfriend.  
Which wasn´t going to happen. Hell, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn!

Alec grinned and didn´t take his eyes off of Magnus when he said his next words. „My biggest wish right now is getting your cell number."

Magnus glared at him. He knew why he was doing this. He was only trying to rile him up. Still, this knowledge didn´t change the fact that Magnus wanted to magic the barista into a rodent. A rat maybe, since no one was attractive in the slightest while being in that shape.  
Why did it bother him so much that Alec was flirting with some random girl? He didn´t even fancy girls, he had proven so much more than once.

The girl giggled. „Usually that´s not up for sale." she said. „But I can make an exception for you." She reached out for Alec´s napkin and scribbled something on it in a neat handwriting. Then she pursed her lips and pressed them onto the napkin, leaving a red lipstick imprint. She leaned down to Alec as she handed it to her and whispered something in his ear that made Alec blush.  
It took everything from Magnus not to put his dark thoughts into reality.  
_You shall not turn defenceless mundanes into rodents_, he kept repeating in his head like a mantra. Though she didn´t seem defenceless to Magnus.

A trackload of relief fell from Magnus when the barista left, not without looking back at Alec one more time, suggestively.

Alec leaned forward and put his hands on the table. „So," he said. „What were you about to confess?"

Magnus narrowed his eyes. He couldn´t even open his mouth to reply, because the barista came back at that exact moment with his mocha. She barely looked at Magnus and he couldn´t help but wonder why she wasn´t attracted to him at all.  
That thought was washed away instantly, though, when he saw Alec smiling back at her in almost the same way she did.

„ENOUGH!" The word came out of his mouth louder than intended. Alec and the latina stared at him wide-eyed and several other people in the Café turned towards them curiously.  
He cleared his throat in order to regain his dignity.  
„I mean – okay. I admit it. I am jealous. I am so fucking jealous that I constantly think about turning her into an ugly rat just to stop her from looking at you like this and I have to fight the overwhelming urge to rip your clothes off right here and now, showing everyone that you belong to me!" he glanced at the latina. „That´s right, he´s taken. And gay. Not your happy hunting ground, sorry." he snapped. The latina rolled her eyes at his dramatic outburst and turned away again, leaving the two alone.

Magnus met the blue eyes of his boyfriend and saw them shining brighter than before. He grinned.  
„Don´t." Alec said. Magnus looked at him questioningly.  
„Don´t fight the urge." he added and that was all it took for Magnus. He stood up abruptly, almost making the chair fall over, and rushed over to his shadowhunter boyfriend. Alec´s hand on his chest stopped him. „Not here." he whispered.

Magnus smirked, wiggled his fingers so that a few sparks flew out of them and dragged Alec out of the Café. Luckily he managed to pull himself together until he had made a portal and they had went through to Magnus´ loft.

This time it was up to Alec to gain the victory.

Though, when you thought about it, they were both winners, considering the outcome of it all.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, next time we´ll see a jealous Alec to give poor Magnus some rest ;D  
**


	7. Vampire Groupies

**A/N: Aaand here´s my new chapter where Magnus gets all the attention for a change :D Hope you enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

Alec paused mid-motion.

He was keeping himself busy in the kitchen while his warlock boyfriend was seeing some clients in the living room.  
He was trying to be silent, so that he wouldn´t disturb Magnus, but apparently his clients - two young vampire girls - didn´t mind at all.  
In fact, they hadn´t even seemed to recognize the dark haired shadowhunter doing push-ups and sit-ups behind the kitchen counter.  
Alec was all right with that. It allowed him to stay near Magnus without being an intruder.

Still, something about the conversation he was listening to with only half an ear alerted him.  
There was a _giggle_.  
That sort of giggle he knew all to well. It was the sound Isabelle had always made when she was keen on someone and switched into her flirting mode.

Alec jumped up. He glanced over to estimate the situation and covered his intention by grabbing a glass of water. The vampires were looking up at Magnus with the admiration of a groupie, and one of them, the one with the brown curls, twisted a strand of hair around her finger.  
Alec narrowed his eyes. He had already been annoyed by their girly manner when they had arrived, but now his dislike grew even more.

„We´ve heard a lot of rumours about warlocks, you know?" the brunette girl said.

Magnus lifted a brow. „Is that so?"

The girls nodded. „Especially about the one called _Magnus Bane_." said the blonde vampire. Alec gritted his teeth at how she spoke out his boyfriend´s name. It was almost a purr.

„Camille told some really... delicate stories about you."

„_Camille_." Alec growled under his breath. But fortunately no one had heard him.  
Although he suspected the vampires were simply ignoring him.

He watched Magnus leaning back on the armchair and folding his arms behind his head. „I wouldn´t believe everything Camille said." he said. „Now if we could come back to business-"

„Oh, I have a feeling she did not lie about _this_." the blonde said, smirking suggestively.

Alec took a gulp from the water in order to swallow his anger.

Magnus´ lip twitched up into a small smile. „Well, unfortunately you will never know." he said firmly.

The girls seemed disappointed at that.  
A feeling of spitefulness rushed through Alec.

„Are you sure? We would appreciate your services eminently." the brunette said.

Alec suddenly choked on his water and began coughing violately. For the first time Magnus looked over at him, a tang of concern in his eyes, but it quickly turned into amusement.

The vampires were working avidly on turning the attention of the warlock back to them. „Mr Bane.", one of them said. Alec couldn´t see which one of them it was as he was still recovering from his water incident. „We are here to experience at firsthand how _versatile _your magical powers are and we are both determined not to go until we have gotten a sample of them."

Magnus chuckled. „Alright. It seems like I have no other choice than to comply with your request, have I? So, tell me. What exactly are you envisioning?" he asked. The vampires giggled again and exchanged a look. It was the dark-haired girl who rose to speak. „I suggest we finish the conversation in the bedroom since what we have in mind can be mainly performed in a horizontal position."

The sound of shattering glass made everyone startle up.  
Alec´s eyes were wide as he looked down on the fragments of the glass he had been holding. He hadn´t realized how hard he had gripped it and now there was water all over the counter and himself.  
Just as he noticed something red spreading out on his right hand he felt the sharp pain flashing through him.  
Yet, another venomous emotion was filling him up at the moment, distracting him from the physical pain.

„I´m sorry." he mumbled, quickly trying to clear up the mess he had made.  
Afer a few seconds he stopped dead. He narrowed his eyes to slits and looked up again at the vampires. „No, I take that back. I´m not sorry." he said in a harsh voice. He came out from behind the kitchen counter and walked up to the two girls who were staring at him disgustedly. „I feel like your time is over now.", Alec looked at his non-existing wristwatch. „Yep. Magnus is expecting another client in five minutes. You have to go now. Immediately." he said insistently. The way he looked at them made clear that he didn´t allow any protests.

The vampires set their mouths into thin lines. „Pardon?" the brunette said in a challenging tone and looked him up. „Who are you to order us around in the household of the High Warlock of Brooklyn?"

At that Alec smirked. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down on the smaller girls with a superior glint in his blue eyes. „I happen to be the _boyfriend_ of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. And I´m telling you to fuck off." He grinned self-satisfiedly when the girls flinched at his words. They looked at each other, clearly unsure of what to do. The blonde decided to seek support from Magnus. „Mr Bane...?" she said hopefully.

But Magnus was just shrugging, apparently being busy with trying to suppress a laugh.  
The shadowhunter fought the urge to stick out his tongue at them.

„Well, that´s unfortunate. I hope we can continue this another time." the blonde said as she went closer to touch Magnus or embrace him or whatever she had in mind that Alec definitely wouldn´t allow. He moved faster than the vampire, faster than she had expected, and was suddenly standing between her and his boyfriend so that the girl almost bumped into him.  
„Not gonna happen. There´s the door." he said resolutely, gesturing towards the front door of the apartment.

A moment of rather awkward silence followed.

„What he said is true. There really is the door." Magnus said, as the vampires didn´t seem to be willing to go just yet, but his words made them slouch their shoulders, sulking. „We are pleased to have met you." they said to Magnus and gave Alec a nasty look.

_Not as pleased as you had wished to be_, Alec thought darkly as he – finally_ –_ heard the door clicking shut.

„Alec?" Magnus said and Alec could almost _hear_ the grin in his voice. „I don´t have another client today."

Alec glanced at him sheepishly.

„And you just scared away the only chance for me of earning money for today." he said, not sounding accusing at all.  
Alec snorted. „As if you were dependend on that. You have enough money and if not, you can conjur up everything you need. And if you had actually gone through with what they needed your _services_ for, I´d have-"  
„Relax, Alec!" Magnus cut in, apparently amused as hell. „I never intended to. I just _love_ how you´re acting as my personal bodyguard, protecting me from clients who have naughty things on their mind. It makes me feel so... royal."

Alec blinked. „Don´t you already?"

Magnus seemed to ponder about that. „Maybe so." his grin turned wider.

Then it seemed as though he remembered something and Alec´s right hand caught his attention. „Alec, you´re bleeding!" He rushed over to his boyfriend and snapped his fingers, making a first-aid box appear out of nowhere. Alec looked at him warily. „You do know I am a shadowhunter. I´m used to this. It doesn´t even hurt, it´s nothing."

Now it was Magnus´ turn to snort. „Doesn´t look like _nothing_ to me. There are still fragments in your hand!"  
Alec shrugged, pulled them out with barely a wince and draw an iratze on his skin. „See? No need to worry." he said.

Magnus rolled his eyes. „Yeah, a shadowhunter knows no pain, I get it."

„I didn´t say that." Alec said, frowning. „I just thought the smell of blood would distract those vampires enough that they´d keep their damned hands off of you." he said. It was a lie he was sure Magnus would figure out instantly, but in retrospect Alec thought it would´ve been a good plan. That is, if he hadn´t been headless then, and breaking the glass hadn´t simply been an action of raw anger powered by jealousy. „But I guess those girls have been hungry for something else entirely." he remarked dryly.

Magnus laughed. „You know, I always considered jealousy to be rather unpleasant." he mused. His face had changed into a serious expression again but Alec could see his eyes shimmering a dark green-gold colour and he wasn´t sure if Magnus was just mocking him or not.  
At any rate, he seemed to enjoy how Alec had made a fool of himself.  
„But," Magnus continued, „You actually _broke a glass_ with your hand because you were jealous. And strangely I don´t find it repelling at all."

Alec raised one eyebrow. _Okay, definitely mocking, _he thought.

„I think it´s incredibly sexy!" Magnus all but purred and stepped closer so that only a few centimetres seperated them, but he didn´t touch him. Which was somewhat frustrating, Alec thought. „´That so?" he gulped. „I´m glad that my anguish gets you so delighted."

A choked noise came from Magnus and it took him a moment to realize it was a suppressed laugh. „Why so dramatic, Alexander?" he asked.  
A shiver went through Alec, as it did everytime Magnus said his name like that. His full name.  
Alec always said he didn´t like it, that only his parents called him that and that it usually meant he was in trouble, but secretly he had begun to like hearing it from Magnus.  
_Alexander.  
_As if it was special. He added a certain meaning to it only by voicing the whole name with that particular accent of his.  
Maybe another reason why he loved being called _Alexander_ by Magnus was that with Magnus the _trouble_ he was in usually was a good sort of trouble.  
Just as right now.

Alec cleared his throat. „I surround myself with over-confident and overdramatic people." he said, thinking of Magnus, Izzy and Jace. „I guess it had to happen."

Alec could feel his breathing on his skin when Magnus chuckled and he shivered again. „You´re probably right." he said, and then, _finally_, he touched him.  
He ran a hand down Alec´s arm causing him goosebumps and looked him right in the eyes. „Is your hand really okay again?" he asked, taking the hurt hand in his own and examining it.

„It´s alright. Why?"

Magnus´ expression was the exact opposite of innocence. „Just wondering. You know, someone has invited me into the bedroom this day. But _someone else _intervened, so... I´m kind of disappointed now."

Alec´s lip twitched up. „Hmm." he said. „What to do about that?"

Magnus shrugged. „There´s just someone with whom I prefer working in a ´_horizontal position_` and I hope this person isn´t too handicapped for I have some things in mind."

Alec smirked. He pushed a finger through Magnus´ belt loops pulling him closer.  
„He´s not. And I hope you do." he whispered, before leaning forward and pressing his lips on Magnus´s.

And even if his hand hadn´t already healed by then, he would´ve forgotten about it soon enough.  
Because there are certain things that overshadow physical pain.  
Jealousy is only one of them.  
_Physical pleasure_ is another...

* * *

**A/N: ... If you know what I mean ;)  
**


End file.
